See The Stars
by Bluebell Winter
Summary: Briella Allen had lost her powers at the hands of Zoom and she's been despondent over it. Cisco decides to take her out to stargaze as a way to cheer her up and distract her from losing her powers. Maybe they can finally have that talk about what happened during the movie night. Sequel to Come Alive. Fem!Barry/Cisco. One-shot.


A/N: This is a sequel to _Come Alive_, which should probably be read before this.

I apologize if this one isn't as great as _Come Alive_.

The face-claim to Briella Allen is Elizabeth Olsen.

* * *

_"Do you wanna see heaven tonight?  
__Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful.  
__Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?"  
_

Stars – Sixx:A.M.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that fateful movie night that had brought Cisco and Briella Allen together. Granted, they hadn't really fully established if they were dating since they were busy people, Brie did work as a forensic scientist, and meta-humans attack once every week.

It had been a week since Zoom broke Brie's back and temporarily paralyzed her. It had been a week since Cisco had that strange flash of a bird-person when he had distractedly bumped into Kendra at Jitters. However he couldn't focus on that bit of weirdness since he was more worried over his…he couldn't exactly call Brie his girlfriend, since they didn't have that conversation yet.

It was upsetting for him to see Brie sitting in Thawne's motorized wheelchair, staring at nothing, and being so despondent over her speed being gone. Her powers were something that she needed. Her powers were a part of her, they were something that made her who she was. He could see why she would be upset over it.

Cisco had an idea to cheer her up. He asked her if she wanted to go on a drive with him. He was a bit surprised when she agreed to it, since he figured she would've been to upset to say yes to his offer, but he was relieved that she had agreed to it. Maybe she was getting a bit of cabin fever or something.

So, he picked her up at Joe's house where Joe told him to have Brie back by ten-thirty, since Caitlin had wanted to run some tests on Brie early in the morning. Cisco had agreed to return Brie home at ten-thirty. Joe had given him a look, which Cisco translated to Joe saying that he'll be waiting outside, polishing his gun or something that could turn him into Swiss cheese. Even Iris was giving Cisco that look that Joe had, which made Cisco think that was where Iris got that look from. It made him feel like he was in high school, taking his first date out, all over again.

It was weird, considering that he worked with them, but he found that he'd rather deal with meta-humans than deal with Brie's family. It was weird.

He was sure that they were enjoying making and watching him squirm.

Cisco was glad when Brie appeared and he could get the hell out of there with her.

* * *

That was how they ended up in a secluded meadow, sitting on the hood of Cisco's car and looking up at the stars. Cisco had looked over at Brie, noticing that she was wearing her usual attire. She usually wore skirts that went barely above her knees and stockings that went slightly above her knees.

She was wearing a dark blue pleated skirt that went slightly above her knees and knee high white socks that went a little above her knees with her combat boots. She wore a v-neck black camisole with lace trim and wore her red leather jacket.

Cisco noticed that she had put some eyeliner on and even some red lip-gloss.

"What?" asked Brie, making Cisco realize that he was staring.

"You just look so beautiful," said Cisco smiling.

Brie seemed to fight back a smile, but she ultimately lost, smiling and blushing.

Cisco didn't realize how much he had missed her smile until now. He was glad to see that his idea was working. It was reliving.

"Is there any reason why you brought me out here?" Brie asked.

"A guy can't take his girlfriend out to go stargazing?" asked Cisco.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend now?" Brie teased. She was smiling.

Cisco felt his face warm up and said, "Only if you want to be my girlfriend."

Brie looked like she thought about it, "Hmm…sure, I guess that makes you my boyfriend."

Cisco smiled at her, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere on the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. He leaned over and kissed her.

Cisco noticed that kissing Brie seemed a lot different now that they were officially dating. He seemed to be surer and less hesitate kissing Brie, than when they weren't officially together.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek.

Brie was smiling, "You know, when I was younger, my mom would take me out back and show me the different constellations."

"She did?" asked Cisco.

Brie nodded, "Yeah. She did. She even got me a telescope to show me the constellations. We would take it out on clear nights and we would look at the stars together. My dad would sometimes come out and call me his little astronaut and then point at random patterns and be like…" She used a deep voice and pointed at the stars, "'_See that, Ella? That right there is the mythical Square, one of the most fanciful shapes out there._'"

Cisco laughed at the impression. "If the the square is the most fanciful shape, then what's the least fancy shape?"

Brie looked thoughtful and used the deep voice again, "'_The circle is the least fancy because it has no sides and has no depth._'"

Cisco laughed again, "Who knew he has such interesting views on shapes?"

"He says that the parallelogram is a tilted rectangle and shouldn't even be considered a shape," said Brie.

"With that logic, a rhombus shouldn't be considered a shape because it's just standing on one point and in the shape of a square," said Cisco.

"He does say that," said Brie, laughing.

"Oh, god, I'm channeling your dad and that is _not_ okay," said Cisco in slight horror.

Brie laughed again and kissed Cisco's cheek, "It's okay. I did grow up with some weird ideas on shapes. Like the oval is just a circle with the top and bottom pressed together to stretch it out."

Cisco grinned, "Only we can have a conversation about shapes."

Brie nodded, "Yeah. Only us."

Cisco put his arm around Brie's shoulders and pulled her close to him. He kissed the side of her head. "Can you show me some constellations? Please?"

Brie nodded, "Sure." She pointed to a constellation, "That one is Aries, the ram." She pointed to another one, "That one is Hydra, the water snake. It's the largest constellation."

Cisco nodded, "It does look large."

"It's one thousand-three-hundred-and-three square degrees," said Brie. "It's also over a hundred degrees."

"Damn," muttered Cisco impressed.

Brie nodded, "I know." She pointed, "That one's Aquila, the eagle. The brightest star is Altair and is the southern point of a pattern of three bright stars that is called the Summer's Triangle."

Cisco nodded in acknowledgement and to show that he was listening to her.

"Altair is easy to find since it appears right in the beginning of winter," said Brie.

He wasn't really into astrology, but he didn't mind having Brie tell him about stars and constellations. He was glad that she enjoyed explaining things to him. He had expected to be bored, listening to her rattle off constellations and facts to him, but he wasn't.

"Your mother was a good teacher," said Cisco.

"She is…" said Brie, sounding a little choked up, "_Was_."

Now Cisco felt like an ass for upsetting his girlfriend. He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Brie. "I should be over it by now."

"Hey, now, don't be like that," said Cisco. "Your mother was _murdered. _That's something that no one gets over. It'll hurt for a long time and you'll get used to it, but you'll never really be over it."

Brie nodded, "You're right. I should just push it to the side and _deal_ with it."

Cisco shrugged, "If you think that's right for you. I can't tell you how to feel."

Brie nodded, "You're right." She wiped her eyes and she pointed, "That one right there is Orion, the hunter."

There was a shooting star and Brie pointed at it, excitedly. She said, "Make a wish, Cisco."

Cisco looked at Brie, who had her eyes closed. He wasn't entirely sure what she wished for, but he knew he already got his wish, corny as that sounded.

Brie opened her eyes and looked at him, "Did you make a wish?"

Cisco looked at her, "I already have my wish."

Brie lightly smacked Cisco's shoulder as she laughed. "That was corny, Cisco."

"I know, that's why I said it," said Cisco, smiling.

Brie laughed again. "Thanks, Cisco."

Cisco was confused, "For what?"

"Doing all this to cheer me up," said Brie. "I didn't know how much I needed this."

Cisco nodded, "No problem, Brie. We all need to be cheered up sometimes. As my duty as your boyfriend…" He grinned at the word, "I have to cheer you up."

Brie smiled, "And as my duty as your girlfriend, I have to cheer you up, too. That's how this relationship between us is going to work."'

Cisco nodded and kissed her. He couldn't get to into it because he got a text message. He glanced at it. It was Joe, basically telling him that he better be bringing Brie back.

"Who is it?" asked Brie.

"Joe," said Cisco, "He says that I better be bringing you back."

Brie gave a small smile, "He has either perfect or bad timing."

"I say bad timing," said Cisco. "But we better go, because he _might_ show up."

"He won't do that," said Brie. She thought about it and added, "_Again_. He did that to Iris when she went on a date when she was thirteen. She yelled at him for that."

Cisco thought about it, "Well, thirteen is a _little_ young to go on a date by yourself."

Brie shrugged, "I suppose so."

Needless to say, Joe wasn't out on the porch polishing something that would turn Cisco into Swiss cheese.

* * *

A/N: Admittedly I tossed in Nora teaching Brie about constellations, because Nora doesn't have much characterization beyond being a plot device.


End file.
